Perfect Chemistry
by Hiatus indefinite
Summary: When Sakura Haruno is partnered up with Sasuke Uchiha for a project she have no idea that her perfect life is about to unravel before her eyes. "Loving you is the best thing that has ever happened to me and I won't let even you take that away from me."
1. Chapter 1

SAKURA'S POV

Senior year. I can't believe I am in my senior year now. The last year of high school. Holy shit. Just one year before I can drive away to Harward on my dream wagon. I tapped my pen on the table as a small smile graced my lips. I have been working really hard this past year so I can gain a scholarship to my dream University. I just have to stick to my routine for three hundred and sixty five days more and everything I ever dreamed of will be in my grasp.

I glanced up as I saw few students attending and taking the seats at back. Typical. Most of the teenagers hate school. They were more fond of partying and getting laid. I would never understand why. I loved my classes. I loved studying. I felt no shame in admitting that I was a certified nerd. I always stayed at top of the class. My parents made sure of it when I was young that I have to be the best student. They always told me that booze and boys were an unnecessary distraction. I have stuck by their word for the last seventeen year. No boyfriend, no late night parties nothing. I was an idol student. I was the girl who parents and teacher used as an example for others my age.

"You gotta be kidding me. First seat! Really?"

I looked up into the blue eyes of my best friend Ino as she scowled. I shrugged as she sat down with a humph beside me.

"I am glad someone is excited for the boring lecture."

Ino yawned as she laid her head down on the table. She was evidently tired as I raised my eyebrow at her.

"It looks like someone had too much fun this weekend."

She rolled her eyes before giving me a smirk.

"Of course. Kiba plus me plus his farmhouse equals hot sex all day long."

"Gross!"

I made a face as she stuck out her tongue childishly at me. Ino and Kiba has been dating for past few months but their honeymoon phase was yet not over. Kiba was a varsity player and Ino was the head cheerleader so they were one of the high profile couple of our school.

"Hello Ladies."

We were interrupted by the cheerful voice as I didn't have to look to know who it was. Naruto and Hinata made their way side by side as they walked by our seats. Hinata gave us a small smile of acknowledgment while Naruto grinned. They both settled down two seats behind us. Naruto gave the shy girl a peck on the cheek. Did I mention high profile couples? Naruto and Hinata were also one of them. Hinata was the daughter of the CEO of Hyuga corporation. They were one of the royal families in Tokyo. Naruto's dad was the mayor of our city and he was the vice captain of our varsity team. Those two were the example of fairy tale couple. They had been dating for over a year and their relationship was really sweet. It was funny how someone as quite and reserved as Hinata got along with a loud mouthed like Naruto so well. Opposites do attract I guess.

"They are so sweet they make me gag."

Ino mumbled as she saw Hinata blushing at something Naruto whispered in her ear. I nudged her with a stern look as she looked away. Shikamaru and Choji entered a minute later followed by Kiba and Shino.

"Hey babe."

I averted my attention elsewhere as Kiba and Ino engaged in a makeout session. They were the opposite of Naruto and Hinata. Woah slow down. I mentally yelled as I saw the tongue action. This was really awkward.

"I guess they forgot they are in the classroom."

I heard Amy speak as I was surprised to find her talking to me. Amy was one of the popular cheerleader and the _it_ girl. I usually stayed as far from these girls as I can. Ino was the exception because we have been friends since kindergarten. Not to be rude, I gave her a small smile as she twirled her hairs with her manicured finger.

"What are your plans this year Sakura? Do you intend to lose your v card now?"

She asked me playfully but I can judge a hint of mockery in her voice as I shrugged.

"You know me. I only date my books."

She gave me a once over as I became conscious of myself. I was dressed in jeans and a simple halter top which was appropriate for the school unlike her low-cut top which showed too much cleavage.

"Not everyone is a designated slut like you Amy."

My blonde friend piped out from behind me as Amy gritted her teeth at Ino.

"You are the one to talk bitch. Weren't you fucking Nara a week back?"

"I dated him an year back. You might wanna update your calendar dumbass."

I groaned as I realised this was going to turn into a big cat fight now. I wasn't an expert in this situation as I stayed away from the teenage drama most of the time. I had no clue what to do.

"You can talk what you want blondie but soon I will be the queen bee of the school. "

"Oh yeah? How you gonna do that with your pint size brain?"

"I will be the head cheerleader this year and I will be the girlfriend of the quarterback. "

Ino snorted as she circled around our bench and stood face to face with her. I looked back asking for help from someone as I saw Naruto Kiba and Shikamaru ready to pipe in if necessary. Shikamaru might be her ex but they parted on good terms and he always had Ino's back.

"Did you forget about Karin? She was the one dating the captain last time I heard."

Karin Uzumaki. If you think Amy was worst you haven't met Karin. She was the spoiled rich girl who got everything she wished for. Boys wanted to date her. Girls were envious of her. She had an ugly personality and a beautiful face. If someone ever messed with her she made their life a living hell. She and Ino were always at war for the head cheerleader position. Ino barely won by margin last year. I am sure Karin won't let her win for the second time.

"Who's the one behind time now? Didn't you hear? They broke up in the summer break. Karin won't be the varsity girl anymore. Neither will you."

My eyes widened as I heard her. They were the most famous couple of the school. In the typical teenage world this was a breaking news.

"Why you little.."

I held Ino's arms before she can attack the pompous princess and be detained on the very first day. Kiba and Naruto rushed and managed to drag her back to the seat as I sighed. Amy had this cocky smile on her face as she flipped her hair. Bitch. Ino finally cooled down as I looked at my watch. Only five minutes were left for the class to start and most of the student have already arrived. I saw some new faces from other sections too. My eyes darted towards the door just as it opened and the person I last expected to see in our section stepped in.

Sasuke Uchiha.

The most popular guy of our school. Captain of the football team. Smartest guy of our class. I was always neck to neck with him in the grades. I heard whispers and sighs as he entered. He was every girl's dream. He was like a Calvin Klein model with his six plus height, pale complexion, strong jaw, high cheekbones and a muscled body. Every girl in our school wanted to date him and now that he was in the market again I am sure they will flock all over him. Not like they didn't do before.

"Hey bastard! I saved a seat for you,"

As much as it was hard to admit, Naruto and Sasuke were best friends. They were worlds apart in personality. I didn't know Sasuke personally but he appeared very aloof and stoic most of the time unlike Naruto who was a big ball of energy.

Sasuke ignored Naruto as he settled onto the front seat just next to me. Even though we were few feet apart I felt uncomfortable. He was like a celebrity figure of our school and now he was seating here like a normal guy. I was never placed in the same section as Sasuke before so it was really weird for me.

"Good morning Sasuke"

Amy purred as she gave him one of her sexy smirk. To her disappointment Sasuke ignored her as he took out his textbook. Ino chuckled as Amy shot her a dirty look before finally going back to her seat.

"Who would have thought Sasuke will be taking classes with us one day?"

I nodded silently at Ino as I took out my textbook too. I snuck a small glance at him again when his eyes darted in my direction. I felt shivers run through my body as he gave me a soul piercing gaze. It seemed like a very long time as we both stared into each other's eyes before the corner of his mouth lifted up and I saw a dimple appear on his left cheek. Was he….smiling? Heat crept up my neck as I looked away. I never blush. This wasn't me.

"Forehead what's wrong?"

I saw Ino looking at me with concern as I shook my head. Nothing. Nothing can go wrong now. This is my senior year.

/

SASUKE'S POV

I changed into my varsity uniform as we all headed out for the practice session. Seasonal games were in a month and we need to be in our best form by then. I got out of the locker room as I trotted down the stairs.

"Hello Sasuke."

I closed my eyes in irritation as I heard the annoying high pitched voice. Just what I needed.

"Karin."

I said nonchalantly as she crossed her arms over her chest. She was still the same. Pompous and selfish.

"You are going to regret breaking up with me."

She stated as a matter of fact as I resisted the urge to laugh. I didn't spare her a second look as I walked past her. I wanted the senior year to be drama free and I only wanted to focus on football and my studies. Karin wasn't in my mind now. Never has been.

"Took you long enough."

Shikamaru said once I got on the ground as he stretched. He was a lazy guy but when it came to football no one could doubt the effort and the energy he brought to the game.

"Get everyone together. I have some pointers to share."

He nodded as he called out the players to huddle up near the benches. I frowned as I saw a familiar face missing.

"Where's Naruto?"

This was the first day of our practice and that idiot was already late. Tch. We were already behind the schedule as it was fourth day of the senior year and I don't want to miss out on another day because of my idiotic friend.

"I am here!"

I heard a loud noise from the sideline as I saw Naruto rush towards the field. But he wasn't alone. His girlfriend Hinata had accompanied him. She used to come and watch him practice sometimes. It wasn't a surprise. No. It was the girl who was with her in the stand.

Sakura Haruno.

The day I first laid my eyes on her in the class I had decided to stay away from her. She was trouble with a capital T. I got odd feeling in my chest as I looked at her that day. I hated it. I always liked to be in control of my emotions. But when she looked at me with her innocent big jade eyes I broke down. I gave her a smile for goodness sake. I hardly smile at anyone, well except my mother. So I decided to stay away from her. I didn't glance at her or sat next to her in any of the class. It worked until now. Why was she here anyways? She wasn't dating anyone. As far as I have heard about Sakura from Naruto she was a geek. She was too wrapped up in her studies to date anyone. So what was she doing here?

Her eyes snapped towards me as I felt that stupid tingling again and looked away. Annoying girl. I pushed her at the back of my mind as I focused on the game for the rest of the evening.

/

SAKURA'S POV

"Hit me up."

"I think that's enough Ino."

I warned my best friend as she glared at me before trying to snatch the bottle of beer from my hand. I moved my hand and got up before she could snatch it away from me. Although it wasn't possible because she was far too drunk to move.

"I can't believe that slutt got my sspot."

She slurred as I got back from the kitchen. We both lived in a decent two bedroom flat in the city. We moved out from our house at the age of sixteen and decided to share this flat. It wasn't too lavish but it was pretty good for the two of us. Ino wanted her independence while my house was on the outskirts of the city so we made this decision. Ino was on the verge of passing out so I helped her up before settling her in the bedroom. She weighed more than me but I was pretty strong as I regularly did martial arts and gyming to keep me fit. I draped the blanket over her as she snored softly. Poor girl. She just lost her first cheerleader position to Amy of all people. I guess she wasn't bluffing that day. Ino had slacked out in her dance routine as she spend her summer camping and partying in the countryside. Well atleast Amy was better than Karin. Hopefully.

I closed the door behind me and walked back to my bedroom. After an hour of studying I decided to relax a bit. It was only 10 pm and I never slept before 1. I browsed through our school webpage as I checked the upcoming events. My eyes lit up when I saw the annual singing competition which was to be held in four months. I have always been fond of singing and I have a very good voice as told by my friends and grandmother. I scrolled past it as I knew I couldn't enroll. My parents never allowed me to enter into any curricular activity unless it was debate, extempore or science quiz. In their words all other things were a distraction from my goal.

I was supposed to join the medical school of Harvard and practice medicine and become a high profile doctor. I wanted to become a doctor and save lives since I was six year old but nowadays I felt like it was huge burden rather than my passion.

I shook my head as I tried to get rid of those traitorous thoughts. I kept scrolling until my eyes fell on the upcoming event. Seasonal football games were starting in a month. I wasn't much into soccer and sometimes went to them with my girls Hinata and Ino who both went to cheer their boyfriend. It was the biggest game of our school and it always seemed like a festive season when the matches begin. Their were eight schools who competed and Konoha always managed to emerge victorious. The only two schools which were a competition to us was Suna High and Iwa High. I opened up the article and then took a look at the team members. My heart fluttered as I looked at the picture of the team captain. This was ridiculous. I wasn't the type to gush over someone because of their looks. No. It wasn't that. I was curious. Unlike the picture everyone painted of him being an arrogant and cocky person he was quite the opposite. He always sat silently in the class and focused on the lesson. He didn't entertain the girls who swarmed at his table and simply rejected their advances. He didn't seem like a womanizer at all.

One thing I know for sure was that he was a hard worker. I had to tag around with Hinata for an hour as Ino was going through her trials and I couldn't simply leave without her. This was the first time I saw the practice session of the varsity team. They were all focused and determined. I was impressed. No matter how much I tried I couldn't keep my eyes off of Sasuke. He has this charismatic aura that draws everyone. He was truly a team captain as he paused in between to correct his teammates technique and always gave others chance to work with the ball. I remembered how his eyes had darted towards me once and I felt that burning sensation again. Maybe it wasn't me. Maybe it was him. He drew such reactions out of everyone.

I mentally smacked myself as I closed my laptop and lied down. I hadn't wasted this much time thinking about a boy ever in my life. It was my last year for goodness sake. I have to be focused and try to keep my thoughts from running to a certain raven haired footballer.

/

SASUKE'S POV

"Sorry guys I lost my way to the class."

"No you liar."

"That's not a proper way to talk to your teacher Mr Uzumaki."

I snorted as my Chemistry teacher made another excuse. He was always late to the class and always managed to come up with some lame reason. It has been two weeks and he still hasn't learned. I guess it was just his habit. Although Kakashi was lazier than Nara but he was very smart as his concepts were easier to grasp.

I sat silently as he shuffled through his papers. I took the moment to glance at Sakura who seemed agitated. I smirked at her reaction. She has a very expressive face and you could always tell what she was feeling by her face. Not that I observed her of course.

"Ah. I hope you all already know that you are supposed to be assigned a project which should be completed by the end of two months. "

Few nodded, few shrugged while the rest remained clueless as Kakashi ignored them and took out a spreadsheet.

"You will all be assigned a partner for the rest of the year and you will be submitting two working projects in this duration. Do I make myself clear?"

I swore silently as I didn't want some clingy girl to hang onto my shoulder for the rest of the year. Shit. I was a perfectionist. I preferred doing things myself and now I would have to depend on some airhead for my grades. This wasn't good.

"You will be assigned the partners according to the alphabetical order of your name. Starting with Amy Wattanabe and Aaron Unagi."

My eyes immediately went to Sakura as I wondered if their was someone else whose name came in between us. Ok. This wasn't good. I was screwed if it was Sakura. I was screwed if it wasn't her. Long story short I was screwed either way.

"Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha."

I snapped my head towards my teacher as he gave me a wrinkled smile and motioned me to sit next to her. I cursed as I got up slowly and settled down beside her. I didn't look at her as I glared at my desk. Last thing I wanted was to have any sort of conversation with her. Not because I hated her. No. Infact I was impressed by her. She was a brilliant student. She was exactly who I wanted to partner up with to get good grades. It was because she was a distraction. If I wasn't careful this girl could be dangerous for me. I wasn't stupid. I know what I felt. I was attracted to her. It wasn't just physical attraction. No. I was attracted to something deeper. The only thing was I don't know what I was attracted to.

"Excuse me?"

I heard her soft voice as I finally looked at her. She was looking at me hopefully and a bit of nervousness. I can't blame her. I am kind of intimidating.

I simply raised an eyebrow as I urged her to speak.

"We are supposed to select the topic for our project now. We have to submit it by the end of this lecture."

I swallowed heavily as I looked back at my notebook. For some reason my stupid brain was unable to understand words which were written onto it as I stared blankly. Fuck. I kept staring at it for a minute before I finally said.

"I can't read."

"What?"

She seemed shocked as I resisted the urge to punch myself. Great. What a wonderful way to make first impression! I have to do something before I make a fool out of myself. So I put on my stoic face and responded.

"I mean select whatever you want. I don't care."

My voice was harsher than I thought as she flinched slightly before looking away. I know it was mean but this was the only way I can talk to her without making a joke out of myself.

I waited for her to say something but she didn't as she flipped through the pages. Needless to say the next thirty minutes were the most awkward moment of my life as I kept my eyes fixed on one page.

When the bell rang she got up without a word as she submitted a page to Kakashi who gave me a look before taking it from her. Rest of the students gathered around his table too as I looked at Sakura who picked up her bag from the seat.

"You can ask for the topic to Kakashi sensei. That is if you even care jerk!"

She fumed as she gave me a cold look and walked away. This was the first time a girl has lashed out at me like that. They always worshiped me like some kind of god or lusted after me. Their was no in between. Karin also never had the audacity to raise her voice at me. Even when we broke up. I sat there in silence as a slow smile spread across my face.

Well, chemistry just got interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

SAKURA'S POV

I watched as my lab partner stirred the content of the container before placing it on the boiler. I observed for few minutes as the colour slowly changed to wine red. It was the exact shade. So far no one in our class has gotten the exact output as he did. Before him I tried my hand too at it for fifteen minutes but I got the blood red colour. Why were their so many damn shades of a single colour anyways?

"Look what we have here. Someone finally got the desired result. "

Kakashi said as he gave Sasuke an appreciative look while I gritted my teeth. Chemistry wasn't a field trip for me. Sure I managed to score good marks in theory but I wasn't too good at practical. Sasuke gave me cocky look and I looked away with a huff. We have been paired up since a week and we weren't getting along at all. He was too smug while I was full of pride and those two traits weren't a good match quite frankly.

I could simply ignore him in the lecture and concentrate on the lesson but in the lab we have to work together as a team. To my displeasure their were two labs in a week and I have to work with him for forty minutes while trying hard not to pour the concentrated acid over his head. Yes I was flushed when I saw him on the first day but he had thrown all my expectations of being a decent person out of the window. Unlike others who worked together he simply stood by the table as he watched me make a fool out of myself when I used a different salt and the pungent smell hit the air.

"You picked the wrong bottle."

He pointed out after he got the correct result and gave me his cocky smirk. When I yelled at him that he should have told this before he simply told me he was doing what I said before.

"Listen hotshot. My grades depend on you and I don't want it to fall because of your nonchalant attitude. So here's the deal. We both will work on the experiments alone. I don't want anyone else to be responsible for my marks and I hope you don't either. So let's just stay out of each other's business."

I remember my words from yesterday as I could only fume in anger while he walked past me. He used my words against me.

Since then it was a cold war as I ignored him completely and he being a selfish jerk didn't speak either. This was why I didn't ask for his help today as I struggled with the experiment. Yes I was too proud to ask for his help. I spared him a sideway glance and my breath hitched in my throat when I saw his eyes already on me. He was giving me that look again, the one which made my insides churn and heartbeat wild. Even though we were sorta enemies at this point but I melted under that smouldering gaze. Dammit teenage hormones. I was sure I didn't have them until Sasuke decided otherwise. Why does he have to be so hot? It would have been easier to hate him if he looked like Sloth from the goonies. I bit back a chuckle as I imagined his head over Sasuke's well carved body. Shouldn't have done that. A small laughter broke out of me as I covered my mouth with my hands.

"What's so funny?"

I realized only then that I was staring at him all the while and he naturally thought I was laughing at him. Well duh. He looked at me with a mix of confusion and irritation as I shook my head slowly. I cleared my throat as I went back to my practical and tried to figure out what I did wrong.

/

SASUKE'S POV

My fingers played with the string of my guitar as I tried to compose a good beat. The tune was way off as I started from the top again. Music was my escape. As much as I loved to play football I didn't feel the raw passion which I felt in the soft tunes my instrument produced. I loved it. I gave a quick glance at my door as I didn't want anyone to hear me. Specially my father. I couldn't imagine the disappointment on his face if he saw me now. I was supposed to be at the top of my class and be a good soccer player. After graduation I was supposed to land up in a renewed business school and then carry on our family's business. My life has been planned all out for me before I was even born. I didn't want this. This mechanical life. If it was up to me I would just travel the world and sing my song in the local clubs. But that wasn't to be expected from son of Fugaku Uchiha.

A gentle knock brought me out of my thoughts as I kept my guitar back in its case before opening the door.

"You certainly seem out of practice."

"I have been busy with the seasonals."

My elder brother Itachi gave me sympathetic smile as he got inside. Unlike my father Itachi was really supportive of my passion and he even bought this guitar for me as a present on my thirteenth birthday. He always understood me. He was my supporting pillar. Itachi even gave up on his dream of joining the law school so that he could run the company while I followed my dream. Yes he loved me that much. But my father was adamant. He have divided the shares of the company for both of us so I didn't have a way out.

"How is it going?"

"Tiresome. Suna almost managed to beat us last time. We have to be better."

He nodded as he looked around my room. We both sat in a comfortable silence for a while as I texted my teammates to be on ground at 8 am. We have our first period free so we have more time to practice which was exactly what we needed.

"So….Any new romantic interest I should know about?"

He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively as I shot him an agitated look.

"No. I don't need any distraction."

He hummed as though he didn't agree with me. An image of Sakura came into my mind before I blocked it immediately. Last thing I needed was her.

"Are you still hung up on that readhead. Wait. What was her name again..Karumi…"

"Karin."

I cut him short as he chuckled. Of course he remembered her. Who could forget her annoyingly high pitch voice? Itachi always disliked her and was quite vocal in showing his distaste. I still remember all the time he would call her with wrong names to piss her off. Sometimes I wondered if he was really older than me.

"No. I am not hung up on her. I didn't even like her to be honest."

"That didn't stop you from fornicating with her."

I glared at him as he gave me an amused look. Karin wasn't exactly my girlfriend. I didn't want the fangirl lurking around me all the time so I came to an arrangement with Karin. She was Naruto's distant cousin and daughter of a family friend so I knew her well plus she was a designated slut. She liked her freedom so we came to an arrangement. We pretended to be a couple in the school which benefitted both of us as she became quite popular and I got rid of the clingy girls. Sex was just an added benefit. We hooked up sometimes when she didn't have a boytoy to hang out with. Our families were obvious to our relationship and they grew happy at the prospect of us marrying in the future. This was where I drew the line. Before my father could make me sign a paper where I have to marry her in ten years I broke it off. I would find someway to deal with the airheads. Karin didn't seem too pleased as she knew it would affect her status at the school. Selfish bitch.

Itachi was the only one who knew the truth and he was more relieved than me when we broke it off.

"Falling in love is not a bad thing you know."

"Easy for you to say. You have Izumi."

Itachi and Izumi have the most perfect love story. They fell in love when they were only thirteen and had been inseparable since then. Izumi wasn't like other girls. She was selfless and kind hearted. They both completed each other. She was with him through thick and thin. Their romance was all rainbows and fairies. I have never thought about love. The idea seemed very foreign to me. Most of the girls in my school only wanted me for my looks and reputation. I wanted someone to love me even if I lived in slums. They never tried to understand me as all they did was ogle me.

"I am sure someday you will find someone who will turn your world upside down brother. She will make you feel variation of emotions and when that time comes, don't let her go."

I registered his word and didn't say anything. I was only seventeen years old. I have a whole lifetime ahead of me. If I was meant to fall in love I am sure I will someday.

/

SAKURA'S POV

I slid open the glass doors as I got inside the gymnasium. Very few people were here but that was to be expected. It was only 6 am in the morning and not everyone was an early riser. This was my first time here at this hour. My routine time was 7 o'clock but somehow I got up early today and since I couldn't get back to sleep I decided to come a little early.

I took out my sweatshirt and hung it on the side as I moved towards the weights. It was leg day today. I decided to start with deadlift as I got into position. I was beginning to feel the burn in my muscles after few minutes when my eyes landed on a familiar figure. Of all the people in the city.

Sasuke Uchiha was doing benchpress on the opposite side of me and I tried not to ogle his delicious muscles as he worked them. He was a sight to behold in a black wife beater and gym shorts. I could see his defined calves and the curve of his bicep as he did his reps. Of course he workout. That body can't be achieved by playing football alone. I was sure he didn't see me as their were few people blocking his view. I looked away as he finished his set and tried to focus on my own exercise. After I was done with the weights I decided to use the leg extension machine. I rarely got the time to work on it as someone was always occupying it plus I was content with my barbells. Curiosity got the best of me as I reached it and tried to adjust myself over it. I tried to lift my leg but the machine won't budge and I felt a wave of embarrassment. It was early morning so gym trainers haven't arrived yet and I certainly didn't want to ask a stranger. I was a really paranoid person. I couldn't back out now as my pride was on stake and tried to lift the handles again. It didn't move. Well fuck.

"Need a hand?"

I heard the familiar baritone voice as I glanced sideways and found Sasuke Uchiha standing in all his sweaty glory. Wait. Did I just say sweaty?

"No I got it."

Did I mention I am a stubborn person? So yeah I didn't take his help as I tried to push my leg. I could feel his eyes on me and I was sure he was taking great joy in my misery. A hand came up to my side as I flinched and found Sasuke adjusting the metal bar. His eyes held no trace of amusement and I blushed as I felt his hand brush my thigh.

"Just hold onto this and slowly lift it forward."

He guided with his hand as I followed his instruction and soon enough I could find my legs in a perpendicular position. He held onto my side for few reps as I got used to it then let me go. I got the hang of it pretty quickly as I completed one set. I got up and turned to thank Sasuke for his help but he was nowhere in sight. A wave of disappointment passed through me. This was the nicest thing he had ever done for me. The question was why though? He have made it very clear that he wasn't much fond of me so why now. I pushed the thought out of my mind as I decided to head back to the apartment. He was weird.

It took me ten minutes to reach my building and I decided to use my key as I was sure my roommate wasn't up now. I opened the drawing room to a sight which left me scandalized to my bones.

Kiba was pounding into Ino as she lied down on the table with her legs up in the air.

"OH MY GOD!"

I yelled as I looked away immediately and shut my eyes while trying to burn the memories of Kiba's penis from my mind. They both got up as I I heard the rustling of clothes before Ino's voice rang into my ears.

"It's all safe now."

I opened my eyes and looked back with mortification as Kiba gave me a sheepish grin. He have _finally_ pulled his pants up and Ino was in his shirt as she laughed at me.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS? THE DINING TABLE! REALLY?"

I was sure that I won't be able to eat their ever in my life. I wondered if they did it there before too and it made me want to puke.

"I am sorry. I thought you won't be back till eight."

"Well I left early today. Can't you guys keep it in the room?"

I hissed at them as Kiba gave an impish grin and shrugged.

"The bedroom was kinda boring so we…"

"Ughh. I don't want to hear it."

I shuddered as I moved towards my bedroom but before I could close my door I heard Kiba's mischievous voice.

"Hey why are you complaining? You got to see my big dick."

"FUCK YOU."

I yelled as I heard Ino punch him and he groaned before telling her he was just kidding around. This wasn't the first time Kiba have made such remark at me. He had teased me in the past too with his lecherous comments. He promised he was just fooling around but I didn't like it. He was my best friend's boyfriend. Plus I was never much fond of Kiba anyways. He was crude and whenever he came here his only goal was sex. I know that teenagers are more interested in canoodling but their is more to a relationship than that. I always liked Shikamaru more and he was a perfect gentleman and I hated it when they broke up but I didn't speak anything because it was really not my place to say. It was wrong of me to think but I was sure their relationship won't last through senior year. Kiba was a hit and leave type of guy while Ino believed in fairytale romance. Yup. Not a chance.

/

SASUKE'S POV

I rushed towards the class as I glanced up at the watch. I was two minutes late. I knocked on the door as my History teacher Kurenai gave me a sharp look. Of course. She was always on time.

"I hope you don't make a habit of being late to the class Mr. Uchiha."

"No."

I replied shortly as I got inside. To my dismay a boy has already occupied my regular seat and I glared at him. He cowered as he looked down and I cursed. Their was only one seat left beside Sakura. Just my luck. No one wanted to take the first bench and listen about the world war which didn't even concern us. Yes. I wasn't much of a fan of this subject myself. Before Kurenai could chastise me with another of her smartass comment I settled down on the lone seat. I felt Sakura stiffen beside me as I turned my head and our eyes met briefly before she looked ahead. Seeing her so close now brought back the memories of two days ago at the gym. When I saw her that day in that tight tank top and skinny leggings all the blood rushed to my groin. I never knew she was hiding that body underneath. She have always wore comfortable dress to the classes which didn't accentuate her curves or her perfectly round ass as they did in those tights. I couldn't keep my eyes off of her as I watched her that day. I was amused when she didn't know how to use the leg equipment and decided to assist her without a second thought. She was even more sexier up close and I felt the sudden urge to press her soft body close to mine.

I had helped her despite my nature and left before she was done. The sight of her sweaty and hot body was too much and I didn't want to act on my instincts. All of which begged me to kiss her. I pushed the scandalous thoughts out of my head and tried to focus on the causes of the world war.

"Thank you."

I was surprised to hear Sakura's soft voice as I peeked at her from the corner of my eye. For what?

"For helping me that day."

Oh. I shook my head in acknowledgement and she went back to listening the lecture attentively. She really was a diligent student. I admired her determination and it was always funny to see her freaking out when she couldn't perform the chemistry experiment correctly. Chemistry wasn't her strongest suit I assume. I was a natural at it but she struggled a lot during the lab. I wanted to help her but she has clearly stated that she didn't want an interference from me. Okay then. I was a conceited bastard too. I decided I won't help her unless she explicitly asked me. She came close to breaking down a several times but collected herself together. She was stubborn as a mule. This won't do. Someone has to take a step further because we still needed to complete our assignment. One thing I can't compromise with was my grades. I took in a deep breath.

"Are you free at 6 pm tomorrow?"

I whispered to her as she gave me a stupefied look. She looked up at Kurenai and then turned back to me.

"For what?"

She didn't try to hide the malice in her voice as though I was asking her on a date. Yeah right.

"For project. We need to start working on it."

I left no room for argument as I stated and she looked perplexed for a second. It was funny how her expressions changed in a matter of split second. She have the most expressive eyes I have ever seen and they depict every single thing she is feeling.

"Where will we meet?"

"At my condo."

I stated as it was the most natural thing ever. Although I lived with my family but I sometimes spend my night at my bachelor pad when our practice session lasted till night and I was too tired to drive back home. It was lavish and I was supposed to move out of my family home in senior year but my mother's tear stopped me. She said I was already moving to another city next year and it was the last time I will be at home. She didn't see any reason for me to move out. I couldn't say no to my mother so I stayed. My condo was at ten minutes walking distance from our school while it took me thirty five minutes by car to come from home. Of course this detail slipped out of my mom's mind. Typical.

"I am not coming to your apartment."

"What?"

I didn't want to negotiate with her in this matter too. Why can't she be like a normal person and cooperate with me?

"Why not?"

I hissed slowly as I didn't want to catch our teacher's attention. Kurenai was strict and she was known to give detentions to student like our PE teacher handed the F grade. Which means a lot.

"Are you crazy? My parents would never allow me to go alone to a boy's apartment."

"What they don't know won't hurt them."

I replied smartly as she gaped at me as that was the most absurd thing she ever heard in her life. Why does she have to overreact about everything?

"Unlike you I don't lie to my parents. We will meet at the library."

She said haughtily as I narrowed my eyes at her. What does she think I was gonna do? Jump her bones. Tempting but my mother raised me better than that. Any other girl would have jumped at the opportunity to be at my place alone with me, I don't know if I respected her or hated her for this. She didn't trust me. Well I can't blame her, I didn't exactly have the reputation of a saint.

"Mr Uchiha and Ms Haruno. Care to share with the class what is so important that it can't wait till after class?"

Busted.

Sakura froze and gulped as Kurenai looked in between us with her crossed arms. She could be really scare if she wanted to.

"I am sorry sensei we were just discussing about the assassination of Archduke."

Smooth.

"But we already cover that ten minutes before Sakura."

She flushed as she bit her lip in nervousness and I knew their was no way we were getting out of this unharmed.

"It's my fault Sensei. I asked her that question."

I was astonished by own words. But I didn't want Sakura to be punished. I was the one who distracted her after all.

"That's very noble of you Sasuke. Detention after school. Both of you."

Should have known she won't let her off the hook because I said so. Forget about her I will miss the practice session. Fuck.

/

SAKURA'S POV

I can't believe this was happening to me. I, Sakura Haruno was spending my time into detention. In all my twelve years of school I have never been scolded let alone be send into detention. But here I was. I fisted my palms as I saw Sasuke walk into the lobby with a bucket and broom. Did I mention we were to clean the second level corridor as our punishment. I bore daggers into him as he looked at me and raised his perfectly arched eyebrow.

"What?"

"Are you shitting me? It's all your fault."

I was beyond pissed. He broke my discipline record and now my parents will be notified of it and hell would be unleashed at home. Great.

"Did you miss that part where I tried to get you out of it?"

"Do you want me to thank you for your failed effort?"

A slow smirk spread across his handsome face and he pursed his lips in deep thought. Are you kidding me?

"Screw you Uchiha! I have never been to detention ever in my life unlike you who might be used to it."

I turned and started mopping the floor as I heard him speak.

"A bit judgemental of you don't you think.."

He said coldly as he started cleaning on the other side and I frowned. Their was no way it was his first time too. Football players were known to land into detention at the blink of an eye. They were all so hot headed and it didn't take much to rile them up and engage in a fist fight or undisciplined behaviour. I remember Naruto frequented the detention room atleast twice a month.

We didn't talk for the remainder of our time as we both finished our work. It was already past four by the time we finished and Ibiki let us off.

"I will see you in the library tomorrow."

Sasuke said flatly as he walked past me and I know he was mad. Shouldn't it be the other way around? I blew out a puff of air as I got ready for my long evening.

As expected my dad called me as soon as I got into my flat and he told me he will pick me up and I was to have the dinner at home. It was longest forty minute of my life as I sat silently with my dad in his car. His face didn't show anything but I knew better.

As expected they both lectured me on discipline and the reputation of our family and that I should know better.

"You should stay away from that Yamanaka girl. She has started to rub off on you."

I stared incredulously at my mother as she said my friend's name with spite. I know that Ino wasn't the most decent girl but she was still my friend. She have been my shoulder to cry on for twelve years now.

"It's not her fault mom. Sasuke and I were just discussing a topic. That's it."

"Sasuke Uchiha."

My father said with so malice that I flinched and wondered what did he do to my parents.

"Since when do you spend time with him?"

He interrogated as I gulped and looked away. I almost forgot Sasuke was a boy.

"We were just sitting next to each other that's all. I swear I never talk to him Dad."

"You should know better than that. I don't want you hanging out with that scoundrel. These varsity players use girls as toys. Do you hear me?"

I nodded meekly as I started to feel the tell tale signs of tears in my eyes. No. I won't cry. Not in front of someone who don't care.

"Good. This is the final warning for you. Next call and you will move back into this house and will stay grounded except school."

I darted from there towards my old room and it was only after I closed the door that I let myself break down. I cried into my pillow for what seemed like hours. They hated me. My own parents hated me. They would never forget the incident which happened nine years ago. I would have to live with that regret for the rest of my life. Everything they did for me was a burden on my shoulders. They never failed to remind me that they were still taking care of me as a daughter after what I did. With an anguished smile I realised that I lost my parents too on that fateful evening.


End file.
